


The Braid That Ties Us Together.

by Yoru_Lun



Series: 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, prompts fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: Prompt 2 : “Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”Pairing : James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/StilesSummary : Being soulmate doesn't mean doubt doesn't exist anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this because I am totally in love with the idea of the three of them together as soulmate. You guys can check out my new Frozen Steps series that will contain all of my written Bucky/Steve/Stiles fics and the future one. And also my Not Worth It fic, which is my another Bucky/Steve/Stiles work. This one can be seen as an AU of the NWI verse.

“Stiles.”

The name was hissed through gritted teeth but the owner of the name just ignored it like he did not hear the murder in the voice of the person who had hissed his name.

Deft fingers moved through the silky strands of luscious brown locks and it twisted around as the strands began to take a more definite shape. An exasperated huff slipped pass full lips when the person between his legs would not stop moving around in the pass ten minutes he had started this.

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

Stiles said to the brunette man he had between his legs and could not help the hapless chuckle that escaped him moments later because never in a million year would anyone ever use the sentence in conjunction with the phantom assassin he now has sitting on the floor between his spread legs.

No one would have believed him if he told them that he was braiding the hair of the Winter Soldier.

“Why are you even doing it in the first place?”

Bucky grounded out, sounding very much disgruntled that Stiles’ mind immediately popped up the image of the grumpy cat that he had shown off to the rest of the Avengers after realizing just how similar it had looked to their resident phantom assassin.

Bucky the Grumpy Cat.

It has a nice ring to it and Steve had agreed with him too, so that makes it all the more valid because _Captain America_ agrees with him. Even if Stiles has the niggling suspicion that the blonde man only agreed with him just to save his ass from sleeping on the couch.

“Just because. Loki and Thor taught me how to do the Asgardian’s battle braid and I thought you would look good with it. Now shush, I’m gonna prove my theory right.”

“You had been spending too much time with that Trickster.”

Stiles did not miss the underlying current of hostility in the older man’s voice and also the hints of jealousy that tinged his voice. Stiles knew he had been spending so much time with the two Asgardian brothers but it is not like he could help it.

Those two are the freaking fountain of knowledge when it comes to the supernatural aspects of life, especially Loki because between the two siblings, Loki is obviously the brain and Stiles had spent the past years picking on his brain to fill out the empty spaces in the beastiary that he had compiled together.

Besides, it did not hurt that Loki shares his brand of humor and intellect. He could spend hours trading fast paced cutting wits with the God of Trickery. It had become one of his favorite pastime in the years he had started living in the tour.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous. You know Loki is very much head over heel for Tony and I love both you and Steve too much to even look at anyone else. Loki and I are too much similar to get on like that. If anything, he is more like the long-lost twin brother that I never knew existed. Or mother if I were to believe the myth.”

A sardonic smirk curled on his lips because he knew some of the myths about Loki were true, both Thor and Loki himself had confirmed it for him. Besides, Loki’s children are awesome and Fenrir is fun to have around, especially when he gets in the mood to terrorize the local werewolf pack. Who knew being the One and True Alpha gives you the perk of influencing the other werewolves that descended from him.

Hel is the most awesome female to ever exist and Stiles shuddered at the thought of Lydia and her meeting each other. The queen of the dead and the creature that is the messenger of death, those two are bound to be the power duo if fate ever decided to cross their path together.

Jormugandr is a sassy as fuck guy and Stiles is pretty sure he could out scowl Derek because the serpent has the habit of not blinking, which is something Stiles is still trying to get used to. It is unnerving to have the stilted green eyes of the Midgard Serpent be on you for hours unblinkingly.

But Sleipnir is, hands down, his most favorite amongst Loki’s children. The guy is just so sweet that Stiles always turned into a putty under the imploring brown eyes of the stallion. He is the most level headed of Loki’s children and Stiles love spoiling him rotten with any apple desserts.

And yeah, each of Loki’s children has the ability to change into human form because it is not surprising that he had inherited Loki’s ability to shapeshift into other form since they are really his children. Stiles is still bitching about their good look because it is just so not fair to be that hot and beautiful and not prefer to be in human form.

Curse the Aesir’s good gene.

“Not jealous.”

Bucky mumbled under his breath like a petulant child and Stiles only felt fond endearment toward this overgrown supersoldier of a child.

“I call bullshit.”

Stiles interjected with a tender smile curving his lips. He tipped Bucky’s head back and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips, an easy feat because he was seated on the couch and Bucky on the floor.

“Nothing’s wrong with being jealous and you know how much I love it when both you and Steve gets all possessive on me.”

He peppered the assassin’s face with many upside-down kisses, all the while caressing the short scruff on the handsome face of his lover using the hand he had tipped Bucky’s head back with.

“Cheeky brat.”

The words were said against his lips and Stiles did not complain when Bucky twisted around to pull him into a more sound kiss, even if it caused for his hard work at braiding Bucky’s hair be undone. Any kisses from either of his lovers are very much welcomed and at any time. God, he loves this man so much and if only Steve is here with them. Everything would have been so perfect if he is here with them instead of being halfway across the world for an Avenger mission.

“You love my cheekiness. It balanced out yours and Steve’s little shit tendency.”

Bucky snorted, blue eyes dark with unholy intent that made Stiles feels hot under the collar. Stiles shivered when the contrasting temperature of warm skin and cold metal touched the warmed skin of his sides and leaned down to meet the chapped lips of his lover.

The kiss was light and gentle despite the smoldering heat in Bucky’s eyes and the greedy grasp of Bucky’s hands under his shirt. Their lips glided together with a fervent passion that Stiles only ever felt for the two men whom he was gifted by fate as his Soulmates and Stiles loves every moment of it.

His fingers tangled in the silky strands that he had spent the pass half an hour braiding and used it to reel his mate in so that their chests are pressing close together. Having the solid weight of his Soulmate’s body on top of him always made him feels safe and at ease and the unnatural temperature that the supersoldier’s body run on is always a welcomed addition, especially during the cold day that made his bones tremble.

They broke off when the need for air become too much for Stiles and Bucky continued to pepper Stiles’ face with kisses as the younger man tried to catch his breath.

“As fun as it is to kiss you, I really would like to go back to braiding your hair. I want to see how you would look like in it.”

Stiles said, effectively shattering the intense moment between the two of them but it managed to make Bucky laugh, which he counted as a win even if the older man choose to muffle it against his shoulder.

“Punk.”

“Your punk. Now off. I will braid your hair even if it kills me.”

“Drama Llama.”

“I will still make a cute llama.”

“That, you would.”

If Steve got more handsy when he saw Bucky’s hair in braids after he got back from the mission, well Stiles think that would be a fun kink to get to know because he still has the long haired wigs that Tony had given to him as a gag gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! My teeth had rotten off while writing this because of all of the fluff.
> 
> You can go challenge me at
> 
> http://yorulun.tumblr.com/post/156575672958/2017-prompts-challenge
> 
> Leave a review on the way out!


End file.
